Turelim
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |era = • Soul Reaver era |factions = • Kain's empire |leaders = • Kain (emperor) • Turel (patriarch) |variants = • Adult Turelim • Fledgling Turelim |realm = • Material Realm |mentioned = }} The Turelim are a clan of vampires in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. They are the descendants of the lieutenant Turel. The primary territory of the Turelim is not seen in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. The Turelim are encountered in the Lighthouse area, the Oracle's Caves and the Chronoplast, and one - the Tomb Guardian - is inside the Tomb of the Sarafan. As with all the clans seen in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the Turelim are split into two distinct active types: the older, stronger and more evolved adult Turelim, and the younger, weaker and less evolved fledgling Turelim. No members of the clan are encountered in their inactive pupating state. Role Turelim are the most powerful existing vampires in the land of Nosgoth during the course of the game. Their clan grounds have not been seen during the game, due to it being cut, but it is widely accepted that it was to originally be reachable through a cave opposite of the entrance to the Chronoplast with the also cut Shift at Will spell. Their clan homeland, as briefly glanced at in the intro full motion video, was to be towards the north-east, and sporting a huge Smokestack. It was this smokestack that belched smoke into the sky for Kain’s empire, and made most adult vampires capable of walking out into the weak filtered daylight. That being said, on to more observable stuff. Turelim vampires look, and actually are the physically strongest minions of Nosgoth. Their most striking feature is their enlarged ears which makes their hearing more sensitive, which they can utilize several ways, but not in any way we could realize. The only chance when a Turelim vampire could so far make use of his acute hearing against the player was the patriarch, Turel himself, though it also was his downfall. They all have large claws, and retain their humanoid trousers but sport a bare chest with a collar. In close combat, they are the most dangerous foes, with quick and powerful strikes, fast movement and prepared dodges, hard to stun, and short stunning times. Having two nearby can be a real pain in the jaw. Their clan specialty is Telekinesis, which makes them exclusive among Kain’s sons to inherit this gift of manipulating objects from a distance. Unexplained is the fact that Turelim seemingly create their telekinetic projectiles by opening their mouth and lowering their hands in a vertical posture, on contrast to Raziel later, who does it fully with his hands, and Kain likewise. One individual also had in his possession a lifeless artifact that granted non gifted individuals the power to do the same. This makes them one of only two clans capable of ranged attacks with the Rahabim. The projectile itself is a set of concentric circles surrounded by a colorless orb of space compression with a light blending phenomena. When not in battle they can be observed roaming about their business, or just guarding specific locations. As their homeland is not shown, they can be encountered in the Chronoplast and Oracle Caves, probably ordered to guard it by Kain, in the tunnel system between the Tomb of the Sarafan and the Anchored Ship inside a room with some holding pen and murals up high, and one right under the Tomb of the Sarafan itself. Other than these places, they own the single most elaborate place in Nosgoth to house a structure not related to the main plot, the Lighthouse area and the nearby Sunlight Glyph Shrine. It is presumed that the Turelim knew how to operate this elaborate mechanism, if not entirely built by them in the first place. Though to note, the correspondence of the light’s beam and the shrine’s crucial window is a rough coincidence to say the least. The clan might have been on to something when the machine was still in operating condition, but this theory has never been confirmed. As a sad contrast, their pupating methods are a lost mystery, though from official sources, we can get hold of unofficial claims: Daniel Cabuco, one of the original leading artists confirmed that originally the Turelim would have been pupating in large eggs. The only named vampire character in the game who wasn’t Kain, Raziel, or any of the lieutenants, was a Turelim, the Tomb Guardian, unofficially named Morlock, named after the working name of Turel himself when he was still part of the game in early stages. The US Manual stated that the Turelim encountered in the game were just independent rogues and bands, thus not necessarily on clan business, and that most of the clan have retreated into Nosgoth’s hinterlands. Membership and forces SR1-Enemies-Turelim-Fledgling.jpg|A Fledgling Turelim SR1-Enemies-Turelim-Adult.jpg|An Adult Turelim Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-016.png|Turelim clan patriarch and Council member Turel FLEDGLING TURELIM Fledgling Turelim are a type of enemy in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. They are vampires and the descendants of the lieutenant Turel. They are the younger, less evolved members of Turel's clan, in contrast to adult Turelim. They are devastated by sunlight’s touch, even the weaker rays of Nosgoth’s daylight, which is filtered by smoke. Which means, some of them may be executed when thrown into a small area where daylight has broken into, but otherwise know better than to go near it. The young Turelim also have darker skin, with more prominent muscles. ADULT TURELIM Adult Turelim are a type of enemy in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. They are vampires and the descendants of the lieutenant Turel. They are the older, more evolved members of Turel's clan, in contrast to fledgling Turelim. They can walk through areas of Nosgoth’s smoke filtered daylight without danger of being burned. The eyes of the adults are glowing with a red color. They also have smoother and lighter skin. Notes *The US and UK manuals describe the Turelim as "the most powerful vampires in Nosgoth". The US manual adds that "most of this clan have retreated into Nosgoth's hinterlands, but many independant rogues and bands linger in the area". The UK manual states that the Turelim are "huge beasts" who "are extremely fast and strong, with highly sensitive hearing". *[[Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy_of_Kain: Defiance|Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance]] notes that the Turelim were '' bat-like in appearance bearing large ears with incredible powers of hearing at the price of faltering vision''. It calls them 'Morlocks', mistakenly referencing the codename used for Turel and his clan during the development of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. ~Like all the vampire lieutenants, as the centuries passed Turel began to mutate and shift from his human form. Turel and his brood the Morlocks became bat-like in appearance bearing large ears with incredible powers of hearing at the price of faltering vision.~ Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Page 75. (2003) Character Names at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Appearances * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver See also *Adult Turelim *Fledgling Turelim * The Turelim at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=16&p=622&hilit=turelim#p622 Category:Inhabitants Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver era vampire clans Category:Sub-factions Category:Stubs